


I've been waiting for this moment

by sapiosexual



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapiosexual/pseuds/sapiosexual
Summary: 1 month after 8x10 Cordelia and Misty both finally admit their feelings for each other.





	I've been waiting for this moment

It had been a month since Cordelia got her dearest Misty back...(since 8x10), they were as close as ever...couldn't stand to be away from each other for more than a minute, Delia had gotten a second chance to finally tell Misty everything..about how she felt...how she feels, Delia wants them to be more..but she's afraid, afraid of being rejected..afraid that the Cajun didn't love her back...and boy, did she want Misty to love her back. Cordelia had never felt anything like how she feels for Misty, no..not even for her late husband, Hank. Hank never truly appreciated Cordelia, was never fully there, physically and mentally damaged her. She did love Hank, or thought she did...but never like this. She'd never loved anyone this much.

 

It was about 9PM and all the other girls in the Academy were asleep, Cordelia and Misty..not so much. They were in the greenhouse working on a healing potion for their plants, and listening to Stevie (of course).

Misty laughs, "Damn..we did it!" she smiles as the plant revives.

Cordelia replies "Yes, yes we did." She loved the sound of that.."we"..she smiles before continuing, "All that hard work really paid off, huh?"

Misty shakes her head before saying, "Ya damn right it did! Gosh...we really do make a great team Miss Cordelia." Misty smiles at Cordelia before asking, "Dance with me?"

Cordelia can't help but to giggle, "Of course Misty." she replies before Misty grabs her hand and spins her around, Cordelia laughs loudly.

They both jump around..laughing, making up dances along the way while "Gypsy" played. Finally another Stevie song came on, "Landslide." They stopped their jumping around and Cordelia held out her hand..and Misty didn't hesitate to take it. Cordelia pulled her close, almost into a hug and they swayed to the music.

"Hey..Delia?" Misty says, her hands still wrapped around Cordelia. "Yes Misty..what is it?" Cordelia replies softly.

"I wish I could stay like this forever..with ya." the Cajun says.

Cordelia smiles before replying, "Honestly..I do too..Misty, I need to tell you something." Cordelia stops and lets go of Misty.

"Did I..do somethin wrong? I didn't mean to sound like I was coming onto ya or somethin I-"

Cordelia cuts Misty off, "No, not at all...not at all." she grabs Misty's hands, and looks down at the floor blushing. "Miss Cordelia..?" Misty says softly, looking at her Supreme slightly confused.

"Sorry I-" Cordelia sighs, what the fuck is wrong with me? she thinks. Finally she speaks, "I'm going to be very straightforward with you Misty." she says as she looks Misty in her eyes.

"Delia, what's wrong? You can tell me anything..you know this." Misty says not breaking eye contact with Cordelia.

"Misty, I-I love you, I'm in love with you and I know it's crazy..we've known each other for a short time, but I can't shake this feeling..I've never felt anything like it..Misty...and I.. want you to love me, to be in love with me...if you're not, i-it's okay if you don't, I want you to be happy...and if it's not with me, that's alright..But just know I'll alway- " Cordelia is silenced with a soft kiss. Cordelia felt like she was flying, she has wanted this for a long time..and finally it is a reality.

Misty stops the kiss, Cordelia whined already missing the taste of her soft pink lips.

Misty speaks, "Miss Cordelia, ya have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." she smiles at the brown eyed beauty in front of her.

"R-really?" Cordelia says. "Yes, silly! I love ya too Delia..an' I'm in love with you too..I love ya, I do." the Cajun replies before pressing her lips on Cordelia's once more.

Cordelia stops the kiss this time, "How could we be so oblivious?" she smiles at the Cajun. "I have no idea Miss Cordelia..but I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." she replies before Cordelia kisses her once more.


End file.
